


Bittersweet

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: This was supposed to be funny and for some reason became sad.





	Bittersweet

Althea was restless, they had finally found a safe place away from the stadium, no vultures or Alicia and her deadly team around, still the journalist couldn´t find it in her to stay in one place.

Around her fifth turn, Naomi finally spoke “Why don´t you go outside Al, it´s obvious it´s getting in your nerves being inside”.

The younger woman sighed but nodded, she looked over to where Morgan and Charlie slept, before walking outside holding her rifle.

She climbed back into her truck, she sat in the driver’s side and sighed again, she needed to some stress relief, back in the day when the world wasn´t as shitty as it was now, she would take a bath and read a book with a glass of wine or she would go to the gym or masturbate.

Considering that she didn´t have the resources to take a nice bath and she wasn´t about to do exercise in the middle of nowhere, so she opted for the last thing on her list, she knew it probably wasn´t the right moment or place after all just a few feet away was a group of people with an injured man almost dying, but she needed that.

Looking outside, she made sure no one was there, then she slowly unbuttoned her pants, pulled her zipper down and then her hand was in.

She started to conjure images, but those didn´t seem to be working, not those of the porn she had watched or her ex, it wasn´t until a flash of green eyes, full lips and slender fingers came into her mind that her breathing became erratic, she didn´t hold back the moans.

And then her climax hit her hard “Alicia” she called as her mind conjured more images of the girl.

“Alicia” she called again this time lower than before and then her heart dropped when she heard “Yes?” coming from behind her, for a second she thought her mind was playing tricks with her but soon she turned around holding her camera so she could use the light and she saw her.

The young woman was lying in one of the back seats, her finger entwined on her chest, she looked like she was sleeping.

Althea reached for her rifle just for her hand to comeback empty “Were you looking for this?” Alicia asked as she held the rifle in one of her hands.

Althea´s heart was now on her throat, she could either fight Alicia or run back to the building and warn the others.

Alicia got up and shook her head “too late” she said and then looked over the windshield, Althea turned and saw Strand pulling Naomi, who was trying to fight back and behind them, Luciana pulling Charlie behind her, the girl was screaming for help.

“Don´t do this” Althea pleaded, her eyes finding Alicia´s who was expressionless watching the event unfold in front of her.

“They had it coming” she said “don´t worry we are not after you even after that little stunt you pulled” the girl reassured her.

“What is going to happen when they are gone? What is going to be your motivation?” Althea said desperate to make this girl stop this, she looked for that little light that showed her that there was still a human in there and not that scary killing machine the girl so often showed, she wanted to see the girl that offered to stop shooting when she knew Al was running out of ammo.

Alicia finally looked at her and said “I will do what I did after I killed Andres, I will do what I did after Travis died, I will do what I did when I put ranchers and people of the nation down before they turned, I will do what I did when I put down Christine and I will do what I did after I came out of the river, I will move on and keep surviving”.

Al felt her heart sinking she knew there was more behind Alicia than what had happened with Nick and her mom, she could feel her eyes filling with tears.

Once Alicia made sure Strand and Luciana were far enough she made to climb out of the van, knowing full well that Althea wasn´t going to react, but then she stopped she turned back to the journalist who now had tears running down her cheeks, Alicia cupped one and brushed the tears away before leaning over and kissing the other woman.

It was sweet and gentle, but at the same time bitter, a whimper left Althea´s throat, Alicia smiled at her and then climbed out of the truck.

Althea sat in there crying knowing full well that this could possibly be the last time she saw Alicia or that the next time they saw each other one would probably have to die.

After what felt like hours but it was probably a few minutes she walked into the building finding Morgan on the floor  still unconscious and John still passed out, it will be hell to tell them what had happened, so she sat there thinking about what she was going to tell them.


End file.
